This invention relates generally to wiper assemblies for the bearers of printing press rolls and more particularly to a wiper assembly utilizing the finger bar guard, positioned adjacent the rollers at their point of contact.
This application relates to U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,964 issued Nov. 10, 1987 and assigned to the same assignee as the current application. This application also relates to continuation patent application Ser. No. 118,659 filed Nov. 9, 1987 and also assigned to the same assignee as the current application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,964 describes a bearer wiper assembly having independently extensible arms in the form of pneumatic rams. Two such rams are mounted on a bracket on either side of a pair of printing press rolls, each roll having a bearer at each end. Each ram has an associated wiper pad which is moved into and out of engagement with the roll bearers to remove foreign particulate matter which collects on the bearers.
While the above described invention works satisfactorily, accessibility to the rams to replace the wiper pads is not always easy. Even though the wiper assembly can be swung away out of engagement with the bearers to permit rapid replacement of the wiper pads, the operator still must work in and around the press which may not always be simple to do. Also, other routine maintenance may not be easily performed due to accessibility. Finally, the number of rams utilized impacts the maintenance cycle since one is required for each wiper.
What would be additionally useful is a bearer wiper assembly which functions essentially in the same manner as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,964, and the continuation application, with all the advantages thereof; but, which though similar in design has fewer operating parts and is also readily removable from the printing press, easily transported to a work area where the wiper pads can be replaced and other maintenance performed and then returned to the press and quickly reinstalled.
The present bearer wiper assembly solves this and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.